SmashTV Movie Series Soundtracks
The following is a list of soundtracks for the SmashTV Movie Series. SmashTV The Movie (2005) Released on May 27 2005: #Oddly Insane, Kelly Clarkson #Catwoman Anthem, Three 6 Mafia ft. Usher #Wake Me Up When September Ends, Green Day #City Of Blinding Lights, U2 #SmashTV Anthem, Beastie Boys #Things I Don't Understand, Coldplay #The Real Thing, Gwen Stefani #Mr. Brightside, The Killers #Luigi (The Story Of A Leader), James Brown #Game Over, Destiny's Child #We Are One Tonight, Switchfoot #What In The World (Are We Doing Here), 50 Cent ft. Alanis Morissette #Trouble In Here, Howie Day #Climbing The Walls, Backstreet Boys #Darts Of Pleasure, Franz Ferdinand #Don't Forget About Us, Mariah Carey #10538 Overture, Electric Light Orchestra (Bonus Track) SmashTV The Second (2008) Released on September 12 2008: #Paper Planes, MIA #Do The Mario, Arctic Monkeys #Human, The Killers #One Day Like This, Donny Freehill #SmashTV Anthem, Fall Out Boy #Shut Up And Let Me Go, The Ting Tings #Love Lockdown, Kanye West #(Did I Know) Who Killed Me, Timbaland ft. Justin Timberlake and Lil Wayne #42, Coldplay #Gives You Hell, The All-American Rejects #Use Somebody, Kings Of Leon #Goomba Love, Ne-Yo #(Back To) Square One, Finger Eleven #Sex On Fire, Kings Of Leon #The Turning, Oasis #Bixby Canyon Bridge, Death Cab For Cutie #Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen (Bonus Track) SmashTV The Third (2011) Released on August 5 2011: #Paradise, Coldplay #Pumped Up Kicks, Foster The People #Airbend, The Killers #Marry The Night, Lady Gaga #Just Can't Get Enough, The Black Eyed Peas #SmashTV Anthem, Foo Fighters #Why, Dave Grohl #The (Very) Last Airbender, Snoop Dogg ft. Cee-Lo Green #Ready To Go, Martin Solveig ft. Kele #Strange Clouds, BOB ft. Lil Wayne #Tongue Tied, Grouplove #Gold On The Ceiling, The Black Keys #No Light No Light, Florence + The Machine #Bloom, Radiohead #Titanium, David Guetta ft. Sia #Nonstop Disco Powerpack, Beastie Boys #Ride Like The Wind, Christopher Cross (Bonus Track) SmashTV The Fourth (2013) Released on September 6 2013: #Berserk, Eminem #Breaking The Dawn, Jet #Shot At The Night, The Killers #Applause, Lady Gaga #Twilight, Pink #Reflektor, Arcade Fire #SmashTV Anthem, Muse #New Moon, Maroon 5 #Treasure, Bruno Mars #Down The Old Brick Road, Lil Wayne ft. Drake and 2 Chainz #Hold On We're Going Home, Drake ft. Majid Jordan #Light It Up, OneRepublic #Eclipse, Daft Punk #Lies, CHVRCHES #Vampire Love, The Flaming Lips #Future, Paramore #What Is Love, Haddaway (Bonus Track) SmashTV The Fifth (2015) Released on November 20 2015: #Intro, Mark Mothersbaugh ft. Bono #Requiem, Green Day #Adventure Of A Lifetime, Coldplay #All My Friends, Miley Cyrus #Final Stand, Foo Fighters #Under Fire, Kanye West #Twisted, Major Lazer ft. Ariana Grande #Infinity, One Direction #Suspicious, Imagine Dragons #Don't Turn Around, Twenty One Pilots #Mind Heist, David Guetta ft. The Weeknd #Kill Em All, Green Day #Up And Away, Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Pharrell Williams #Ship To Wreck, Florence + The Machine #Breaking The Line, Two Door Cinema Club #When We Were Young, Adele #SmashTV Anthem, Kiss #Hurricane ALley, Motley Crue #Silver Hearts, AKB48 #Saving Christmas, Panic! At The Disco #Beyond Fear, Of Monsters And Men #Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life), Green Day (Bonus Track) SmashTV: Family Reunion (2019) Both to be released on July 12 2019: Main Soundtrack: #TBA, Adele #TBA, U2 #TBA, Nicki Minaj ft. Childish Gambino #TBA, The Cure #TBA, Gorillaz #TBA, The 1975 #TBA, David Guetta ft. AlunaGeorge #TBA, U2 #TBA, Pharrell Williams ft. Daft Punk & Nile Rodgers #TBA, Whitesnake #TBA, Cardi B ft. Frank Ocean #TBA, Bastille #TBA, Avril Lavigne #TBA, U2 #TBA, Cypress Hill #TBA, Paramore #TBA, My Bloody Valentine #TBA, CHVRCHES #TBA, U2 #TBA, U2 #TBA, U2 #Le Groove, DEVO Isabelle's Mix: #Intro, Margot Robbie (spoken) #Tubthumping, Chumbawamba #We Are Family, Sister Sledge ft. Nile Rodgers #Detroit Rock City, Kiss #Lovesong, The Cure #Don't You Want Me, The Human League #Shake It Up, The Cars #Bizarre Love Triangle, New Order #Keep It Comin Love, KC & The Sunshine Band #Friday I'm In Love, The Cure #(I Can't Get) No Satisfaction, The Rolling Stones #Tarzan Boy, Baltimora #One, U2 #Drive, The Cars #Plainsong, The Cure #Who Can It Be Now?, Men At Work #Two Princes, Spin Doctors #Maniac, Michael Sembello #Standing Outside A Broken Phone Booth With Money In My Hand, Primitive Radio Gods #The Long And Winding Road, The Beatles #Every Breath You Take, The Police #Girls Just Want To Have Fun, Cyndi Lauper